


[OW/源藏]Moon Circle

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *源虎×藏喵，真·兽交，原梗来自@米朵吃芒果 太太，真是太可爱啦！谢谢太太的授权=3=*并不懂动物知识瞎几把写的，和正常的猫科交配肯定有大幅出入*与原本的构想偏差了很多，私设满载+幼儿园文笔，语句生硬得要死，结束得还特别仓促……明明用了别人的梗却写成这样实在是太过意不去了，欢迎太太和大家来喷orz





	[OW/源藏]Moon Circle

冰冷的触感突然钻进鼻腔，撩得嗅觉器官一阵发痒。睁开仍旧困倦的双眼，他能模模糊糊地瞄到雪亮的光从洞口缝隙里透出来，与此一同飘入的，还有晶亮莹白的蓬松碎屑，甫一掉落到毛的缝隙里，就让整片皮肤发冻发麻。  
下雪了。  
身边铺着的毛皮凹陷下去一大块，还残留着部分若有若无的味道。鼻尖喷出个小小的喷嚏，半藏昨晚动了动被压得有些发酸的肩胛，一点儿一点儿地蠕动到那块凹陷上，那儿由于地热的缘故散发出蒸腾的微微暖意来，他耳朵耷拉，抱着尾巴，蜷缩成还能维持身体温度的一小团。  
这样冷的天，外面肯定冻得要命吧。  
刚清醒过来的脑子一片昏沉混沌，却只有微酸的怨念如面团发酵般越来越清晰。从小到大都是这样，不声不响地离开自己、跑得连影子都不见，在外面跟那些雪豹、狐狸和狗厮混，扔下了万兽之王的威仪，每次都把全身滚得满是泥点才兴高采烈地回来，还要傻笑着在自己面前滚来滚去，死乞白赖地靠过来，将那些奇怪的味道弄到自己身上……  
——等等，我在干什么？他猛地站起来，顾不上腹部突然接触到冷气而冒出的鸡皮疙瘩，几步窜到洞那侧两人堆放衣物的地方，从里面拽出自己的白狼兜帽——比起阴阳怪气的抱怨我更应该出门找他，说到底是自己拉下面子，主动提出要求和弟弟同住一起，那就要负起哥哥的责任来，不能只让他单方面地照顾……  
照顾……吗？  
自从那天起，即使每次事后都羞惭万分，半藏也不得不承认，他和那只身形高大的老虎的关系，无形之中已经到了极为特殊的亲密地步，几乎是靠在危险的悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠。他已经习惯了背对着他，颤巍巍地抬起尾巴，腿被两爪掌握住轻轻拉开，露出平日遮掩在尾下的那对小巧敏感的器官，等待火热的气息吹拂在上面，让他打了个寒战，随后潮湿的温热盖上去紧紧裹贴，以粗糙和绵软两种的触感，缓慢地施以一半疼痛一半酸麻的奇异刺激；或是躺在强壮的老虎前臂上，闭着眼睛张开腿，小猫爪抱住大虎的鼻尖，任弟弟摆动着脑袋，黏黏滑滑、还带着刺的长长虎舌直伸到小腹底下可劲儿使坏，以舌尖围住铃铛像弹琴一样拨弄，让他一腔鲜血全涌上小小的脑袋，在弟弟前掌之间舒展出各种难以言喻的姿态。  
更羞耻的是……更羞耻的是，单纯的舔舐当然不会让半藏完全满足，在一轮舌头的抚慰过后，自己腿间连接着铃铛的“那个部位”，偶尔会像经受不了刺激似的，吐出鲜红的、一收一缩的湿润肉芽，赤裸裸地暴露在大虎眼皮子底下，自己也只能屈着前爪，气喘吁吁，尾巴伸入腿间想要盖住那个部位——而这时候的弟弟没有惊讶，也未曾出言调笑，他只是轻轻拨开哥哥的尾巴毛，用较为光滑柔软的舌缘覆上那个兴奋到充血的地方，更加尽心地侍奉起来，半藏只能迷迷糊糊翘起腿，直到腿间的紧绷感化为热流，从硬梆梆顶在腹间的肉管中小股小股地喷射出来，溅到舌头、鼻尖乃至在轻微颤动的虎须上，大虎抖了抖头，让那滴浊液从半空滴到自己小腹之上，在下一秒就滑入柔软的细绒中，再也不见踪影。  
仅是这么回忆着，体内就隐隐升起了热潮，后腿酥软得有些动弹不得。从那一天起就沉溺于弟弟给予的奇妙快乐之中无法自拔，血亲，物种隔离，这些因素都没能阻止他越陷越深，即使在平日的休憩时半藏也抵抗不住对方亲昵的请求，与他尾巴交缠或是身躯相覆，虎爪盖在猫只弹性十足的肉球上，只有这样半藏才能在这充满血腥气味的肉食动物巢穴中，慢慢沉入无梦的安眠。  
在这么糟的天气里，源氏他……  
轻捷的步调沉了下去，猛跳的心里满是那个身影沉落在雪中再也不动的景象，雪山猫心头像是被攥在手里狠狠捏了一下，顿时轻轻一跃，冷风满满地灌进入口鼻。  
他还没来得及迈出洞口，只见眼前一道迅捷的黑影闪过，一团冲力十足的肉球儿就一头扎进了他的怀里，往他的皮毛上抖落了满身的晶莹，像是洒在女巫糖果屋房顶上的那层厚厚的糖霜。  
“哥哥？是哥哥吗！”  
源氏？  
半藏一怔，这才开始打量着来客、不速之客被长长的布料裹住了头脸，缝隙间却发出活力十足的声音来，露出的耳朵上挂着冰屑，这一座薄雪装饰成的小雪雕一边抖抖索索地从洞口挤进去，一边伸出前爪，努力将裹得圆圆的头部从围巾的束缚下解放开来，直至露出其下纹路缠绕的姜黄色毛发，身躯和尾巴则开始不住地左右乱甩，站在他身边的半藏自然也被溅得浑身冰冰凉凉，无可奈何地往下淌着水。  
“外面还真冷啊，突然就下起雪了。”年轻的小兽终于挣脱了了过长的保暖物，抖下头顶最后一点雪花，这才回过身，将背上扎成一捆的东西解了下来。“哥哥这些天都陪着我吃肉，有些不太舒服吧？我从安吉拉那儿要了些草来清清胃……”  
“去了那么远的地方怎么不跟我说——不对！！你这副样子是怎么回事？！”  
“哎呀，这个……”抬起身时差不多于他同高的猫科动物用爪子抬了抬挂在脖子上的护额，嘴巴咧得大开，眼睛里半是面对诘问的困窘，半是小心翼翼的讨好。“好久没去她家里，忍不住到处舔舔，结果不知道吃到了什么……等醒过来时已经变成这样了。”  
“你明明知道女巫的东西不能乱碰，居然还敢塞进嘴里？你到底吃了什么？”  
“味道像是蓝莓，怪甜的……”  
“——月弧草，药效24个小时。”半藏哼了一声，曾被安吉拉抓去、强制在扫把边当了三个月吉祥物的他，对那些花花草草瓶瓶罐罐的效果不说一清二楚，也差不离知道个大概，对这种极为特殊的草药更是印象深刻。没错，胡乱吞下去的结果就是弟弟现在这幅样子——明明昨晚还是一只发育完整、比野牛还要高壮的成年老虎，发出的怒吼震慑群山、吓得小鹿腿脚发软，能够在草丛中屏息潜伏好几个小时，待到猎物丧失警惕的那一瞬才绷紧强壮的后腿肌，随着咆哮从山石后一跃而起，转瞬间用利爪撕裂对方的喉咙，等对方能感觉到痛楚时已经被这只猛兽扯开伤口痛饮喷溅而出的热血，大口吞噬滚热的鲜肉。  
或许只有面对哥哥半藏，他才会露出其他野兽怎么也想象不到的温柔表情，用舌头和肉球的触碰黏黏糊糊地表达着亲热之意——虽然哥哥只是一只体型比他小上太多、脾气还坏的灰猫。  
“安吉拉也说没办法……只能等时间过去了。”  
在草药的作用之下，此刻的山中霸王化成了一只绒毛短短、牙齿尖尖，如毛线球般圆滚滚的小老虎，缠着由于身体变小而乱七八糟裹成一团的的围巾和护额，即使浑身上下被冻得直发抖，还不忘念着送给哥哥的猫儿草，一路磕磕绊绊地走回家中，在雪地上留下凌乱的梅花印。半藏几欲开口却不知道说些什么，最后黑着一张脸、咬住一大块弟弟的颈部毛皮，拖着他往温暖的洞穴深处走去——牙齿间传来的温度异常地高，要是刚回来就染上病，他可要狠狠教训一顿这不听话的弟弟了。  
在稻草上打了好几个滚儿，把身上的雪水蹭干净，再趴在地热源头边蒸干毛发，短毛儿蓬蓬松松的小老虎不禁让半藏回忆起了弟弟当年还在爹不疼娘不爱的年龄时，自己三天两头给他擦屁股。心头压着一层说不清道不明的情绪，他不由得踱到源氏身后，拿出派头开始说教：“天气这么冷为什么不说一声就出门？要是没挺过去，你这条小命可就交代在路上了！”  
“我体温高，冻不坏的，不用担心啦……”小老虎眼睛快眯成了一条缝，继续在毛皮上滚来滚去。  
“这也就罢了，变成这样了还敢单独走这么远？要是碰上野猪，狼群，还有西山的那对兄弟，看你怎么办！”  
“嘿嘿，就算变小，对付几头傻猪我还是没问题的~再说我皮厚肉糙，有这功夫还不如……追嫩嫩的小兔子……”缩小版的万兽之王仰躺在哥哥面前，惬意地舔着爪子，乍看上去简直是只打着哈欠的花斑猫，“至于那对不长眼的黑大个，兄长是忘了他们在冬眠吗？”  
“谁知道呢，可不也有你这样为了一捆草就冲出去挨冻的笨老虎？”话语的音调仍然严厉，音量却无可奈何地低了下来。“源氏，你这次一定要答应我，千万别再……”  
熊也好，虎也罢，野兽有野兽的规矩，可一旦遇到那群阴险毒辣的双足兽……背后泛起一层寒意，令他感觉被厚厚的雪层压在脊梁上还要寒冷。  
“……哥，还你没到发情期吧？”  
“我——等等，你问这个干什么？？？”  
护额下的一圈儿头毛被磨得有些秃了，源氏伸爪扶着那处，喉咙里却发出一连串轰隆轰隆、既像是咆哮又像是闷哼的零碎声音来。“没什么，我只是觉得……你身上好香……像那些蓝莓一样好闻……”  
小虎眼神有些涣散，嘴巴却越咧越开，露出白森森的、年岁未足也仍尖利如刃的整排牙齿。他趴伏在垫子上，后腿已经曲了起来，贴在毛皮上可疑地耸动着，用尾巴想想都能想清楚这货正在干嘛。  
“大概是草药的副作用吧……安吉拉要我赶、赶紧离开，结果在雪地里走了那么久也没缓解……对不起，哥哥，我再也不会这样了，你，你先离我远一些……”  
怪不得齐格勒叫你赶紧回来，半藏恨恨地咬了咬牙，两足兽果然都是这么狡猾！“你……你先翻过身去。”  
“哈？哥哥你别靠这么近，我道歉还不行吗，我……”  
“快点！”  
不耐烦地推了一把，浑身发热的幼弟嗷呜一声，伸展四足，露出灰啾啾软绵绵的肚子毛来，而小腹下面——好吧，是看也不用看的临战态势。某种奇异的温度和色香攫住了猫的视线，他迈着无声的步子靠近了源氏，微微侧了侧头，探下身去。  
“哥哥哥哥哥哥，胡，胡须扎到了！”  
被惊得两方差点同时跳将起来，最后还是当哥的首先冷静，一掌拍在弟弟肚子上让他安静点，方便他进行与这几日间自己所接受的侍奉并无二致的亲昵举动——他不是毫无经验的年轻小鬼，当然明白月弧草不过是其中之一 ，最重要的原因恐怕还是这段时间与自己持续不断、暧昧纠结的身体缠绵，单方面的付出让这只精力旺盛的大虎积了不少火，只是每次考虑到体型问题才强忍着按捺下冲动，用外出捕猎和身体的摩擦将慢慢精力发泄出去——可最近天气越来越冷，自己单方面贪求亲密的次数也确实多了些，所以现在的行为既不是感激他，也非沉迷于纵欲，不过是为弟弟解……解决一些身体上的问题而已。  
可是啊。  
年长的猫科闭着眼舔上去，心中是一片压不下的五味杂陈。可是，就算到了这个地步，他还因为担心伤害到我，而拼命叫我离开。  
傻小子……  
源氏那边的反应不知道说不上是激烈或者和缓。如果是前者，他仍旧四肢朝天躺在皮毛上，除了嗓子里的咕嘟咕嘟越来越响之外顾不上做别的肢体动作；如果是后者，那在跟在后面的可怜巴巴的“哥哥，我好难受，帮帮我呜呜呜”又算是什么？  
而半藏唯一的反应居然是：好烫。  
猫脑袋磨蹭着腹部细密的绒毛，眼前小红萝卜形状的阴茎已经伸出体外，带着水光躺卧在毛发之间。脑中喜爱玩弄猎物的生性占了上风，即便掌中是弟弟的命根子也不放过，半藏用舌尖小心翼翼地适应着性器的温度，划过其上一颗一颗的小白点，顶端刚由于兴奋湿润起来后，就移开舌头去玩弄别处，肉球试探性地抚摸着弟弟腿间和自己一般毛绒绒圆溜溜的肉球。哪怕这般隔靴搔痒的舔舐也让本来软塌塌的东西直挺挺地竖了起来，差点就要顶到猫的鼻尖，差点喵地一声跳起身。  
“别……别玩了……”丧失的水分导致了意料之中的干哑，年轻兽类清亮的嗓音间埋藏着属于成年肉食兽类的饥渴和压抑，“能答应我了吗？兄长……”  
事后想起来，大概是股间那道气味的错吧。是它让自己即使还没到发情期就浑身上下火烧火燎，是它让多次交颈厮磨的回忆涌将上来、前足跟着一同绵软无力，而体内深处那股潮热的湿润更制造出一阵接着一阵舐心的酸麻……他只能颤抖着伏卧在地，不停地模仿狮虎的咆哮、疯狂地在地上摩擦肢体，发泄正在体内疯狂奔腾的滚滚欲潮——  
——阴影自身后投下遮蔽了整片视野，他来到了他的身边。  
  
而在之后承受与否，欢愉与否，痛楚与否，都不是自己可以主宰的事情了。  
灰猫的毛发柔软光滑，触之比貂们身上的那层银灰色的海洋还要舒适，源氏从小就喜欢贴上去，体会被暖和的云层慢悠悠地托到阳光之下的感觉——所以虎急切地嘶吼着，他当然想像族群的规矩一样，只要已经与那具躯体紧密结合，就能够一口咬上对方布满光滑如玉、纤细如针软毛的脖颈，将他按在爪间不知疲倦地挺着腰，凶狠地蹂躏着那被满根尖刺摩擦得润滑无比、汩汩流着淫水的内壁，直到被摁在身下的那人从心底发出半是满足半是痛苦的凄厉惨嚎，他才会停止动作，放开爪子任他瘫软在地上，而对方只要恢复了一点体力，就会继续急切地伏在他腿间闻嗅，或是伏地翻滚，热切地乞求着下一次亲密交合和来自雄性器官的凶狠惩罚……  
可第一步他就迟疑着不敢进行下去。  
即使体型变得和兄长相近，源氏仍担心自己齿列的张合会伤到雪山猫平日总是绷直的细瘦脖颈，所以他只好大张着口，徒劳地用鼻尖仔细磨蹭哥哥的后背，口中发出一阵忍耐痛苦的咆哮，将哥哥本来光洁整齐的毛发舔得黏黏糊糊，齿缝间满是猫绒。为了压下挣扎，他的后足已经紧紧压在猫的腿弯上，用伸出体外的的肉块凶狠地顶弄正发热充血的地方，直到兄长哀鸣着翘起后腰，为他颤抖着打开那处，露出已经被清液润得湿滑的细缝。  
“半藏，我受不了了……”  
入侵的宣言反而低声得如同嗫嚅。承受者浑身一紧，他自然已经感受不到颈部遭受咬噬的疼痛了，被进入的感觉让他浑身的毛发都炸开来，连接处又热又疼，随着一寸寸的插入弓起腰身，四爪扎进腹部下面垫着的毛皮中，胡乱地划下深深的抓痕。  
这……这实在……太奇怪，太奇怪了，源氏……  
不知怎么表达这种感觉，甚至连发泄的方式都学不会，源氏就已经捉紧了他的后足，用尖头的性器和遍布的肉刺扩开了他的热穴。虎类表达爱意的方式比他想象要快和深得多，跨物种交合带来的快乐与痛楚将他放在天平之间拉扯，灰猫晕晕沉沉、顾不上浑身上下流满了黏腥的虎涎，他仿若沉入了既熟悉又陌生的幻梦之中，那片梦境里雪色同样覆盖了从天空到大地的整片视野，却听不到北风的呼啸、寻不见空中飘洒的冰之精灵，反而比春光重回大地时还要温暖，比夏天吐着舌头在树荫里躲避烈日时还要炙热。  
来自虎的抱拥是将他与世间万物隔离开来的高耸壁垒，他被锁死在气味与皮毛围成的牢笼之中，身下热烫的荆棘钻了进来紧紧插入体内，惩罚着他、鞭挞着他，刮擦和碾磨间体腔之中每一个柔软的部位都在宣告投降，够了，够了，内壁哭泣着渗出更多淫液，想要软化那枝坚硬滚热的插入物，可是没有丝毫作用，阵阵酥麻刺痒像是钻进了敏感的心窝里，胸口被恣意的抽插撕开了一个个细碎的伤口，血从心腔里汩汩流出来渗入这小小身体的缝隙之中，喉咙被血呛得喘不过气、满口都是咸腥的味道——而既然被围困在这壁垒之间，他就只能挺起腰承受着，忍耐着，发出的声音全部碎成了不成声调的呜咽。  
“哥哥，哥哥……？”  
与下身的动作不同，用全身力气压下冲动，换上抚慰的轻声细语，粗厚的虎舌极尽温柔地舔弄着他的耳廓，倒刺细致地刮过耳朵尖上偏深的绒毛。“你哭了么？”  
半藏睁开眼睛，口腔内一阵阵发疼，刚才的挣扎间他将舌头咬破了，满嘴的血腥味原来是由此而来。嘴角流下粉红的泡沫，眼窝处自然也湿漉漉的，无意识的抓挠之下连爪子都被拗断了一小根，这般激烈的交媾让他不知是身在天国还是地狱，一心只想着雌伏着，泣吼着，直至身体和神智都被无穷无尽的暖意淹没的那个瞬间，他就可以放下一切昏迷过去了……  
对不起，对不起，对不起。引诱吸引的发情味道还在挑拨他敏感的鼻头，身后的野兽终于一口咬上了他的脖颈，鲜血的味道弥散到空气中，仅是这样细微的刺激就让虎的器官更加兴奋了几分，他用两爪挤拥着那身躯不稳、神志恍惚的兄长，让他被迫忍受体内棱刺刮着肉壁、再度翻绞过去的滋味，仰躺在自己的肉掌合起的软垫之上，又开始另一阵屈从于本能的冲撞。  
荆棘在身体里播下了种子，在血和精液的滋养下理所当然地蓬勃生长起来，现在已经成长到了禁锢全身、紧紧捆缚住四肢，让他只能动也不动地瘫软在地上，任由弟弟欺在身上发泄欲望。  
对不起，半藏，哥哥……  
穷凶极恶猛兽的吼叫也好，伸出爪子刺进血肉胡乱的抓挠也好。梳理得油亮顺滑的尾巴不见了，取而代之的是一绺又一绺被液体粘得透湿的软毛，在弟弟腰胯仿佛不知疲倦的耸动之下，更多粘液从后穴中被翻搅出来，沿着肉缝和臀流淌到一塌糊涂的皮毛上，汇成一条湿亮的水痕；平日里习惯了轻轻舔弄爱惜的双铃，此刻却肿胀得不成样子，可怜巴巴被两人夹在腿间肆意摩擦，耻骨压迫的力道重重地挤压着那处，让前方的肉芽射出一股又一股不知是精是尿的汁液，空气中充满了来历不明的腥臊气息。  
我是不是已经死了？  
他搂着我已经被源氏咬破喉咙、吸干鲜血，撕扯着吞下去，连骨头都被利齿细细磨成了粉末，丝毫不剩地咽入腹中了吧？  
就算躯体变小了，体内蕴藏的爆发力和耐力似乎没有退化，半藏晕晕乎乎地考虑着，然而这对缓解他现在的情状没有任何益处。两匹猫科动物的交合中一方的已经呈现出近乎夸张的低顺姿态，他被完完全全地压制在地，身体楔在了那根伸入体内的桩柱之上，即使腰部传来针刺般的尖锐的疼痛，也不得不配合源氏的动作绷直身体或是屈起背部，就连射精的感觉似乎也系于对方的节奏，除了抱住弟弟的脖颈、如寒风中的落叶般在他的怀抱中摇曳外什么都做不了。  
说到底，从亲昵的第一天开始，这就并非是平等的欢爱啊。  
眼皮覆上了湿漉漉的软刺。被舔弄的动作唤回了神智，兄长已经飘离到天外的魂魄重新回到了身体里，睁开眼，瞳孔定定地盯着他，却似乎要在下一秒再次涣散开来。  
“源……源氏。”他仿佛刚刚才大梦初醒似的，将掌伸过去抚摸小虎的面颊，机械而细致地抚摸过喷着热气的鼻子，胡须，以及布满整个面部，大大小小长短不一的疤痕，有些是在刚才的情事中留下的新鲜抓痕，有些却是十分明显的旧伤，不禁让人怀疑究竟会是谁能在一只年轻猛虎的脸上留下如此多的暴力痕迹呢。  
“……还疼吗？”问询的话语落入耳中，轻轻地将源氏从近乎癫狂的情欲本能中拉了出来。年轻的老虎愣了一愣，他看见兄长仿若月长石锲刻的猫眼被泪水浸泡了许久，转动时会发出星光般熠熠的光彩。  
“不，”他低下头，触碰着兄长潮湿的鼻尖。“早就不疼了。”  
…………………

“要喝水吗？”  
“不必了。”  
雪到底算是停了，还是继续在下呢。呼啸的北风消失无踪，天地间仅余那些稚嫩新鲜、一整个白天都还未来得及降下的细小雪绒花，无声地自夜空中纷纷扬扬地落下来，化入温泉冒着气泡的池水之间，转瞬消失不见。  
下了一整天的雪，目之所及无论是峰脉、树木还是湖泊，尽是一片银装素裹的景致，即使只有些微的月光，也在雪的反射下将整座山映照得亮如白昼。不适应这样的亮光，猫的眼睛眯成尖尖的细缝，但他连藏起脸的力气都没有了，只能将整个身体浸泡在热水中，仅仅露出小巧的脑袋靠在池壁上，仔细看看会发现耳朵毛有一边秃了，泉水顺着发梢流下来落到肩上。  
小老虎手足并用，从池子的那边漂浮过来，追逐着哥哥在水中浸泡成一朵金鱼尾巴的灰黑尻尾。  
“别闹了，这么热还黏过来，走开走开。”慢条斯理地嚼着弟弟进贡的猫儿草，草汁的青涩中夹着微甜，半藏暂时不想理会让他浑身上下累得像是被剥皮拆骨的罪魁祸首。  
“什么啊，哥哥在晕过去之前，还缠着我要了好几次呢。”结果不仅没有照办，还在自己耳边嘟嘟囔囔地胡言乱语了起来，含着小小的怨气，同样疲累的源氏故意用舌上的尖刺刮过嘴唇啧啧作响，像是在回味着唇齿间遗留的属于兄长血液的甜美味道。  
“臭小子……”  
无论是他还是自己所说的，都是真实的。残留的记忆中，初尝滋味的自己确实像被发情期热潮统治了理智一般，效仿那些无法满足的母虎，哑着嗓子乞求着雄性进行再一次的交合，最后还是源氏舔着他的伤口，安抚着仅在嘴上逞强的兄长躺回兽皮休息。  
但他并不是因为贪求快乐，才渴望着更多、更多的结合啊。  
这般情事不过是命运善意的戏弄，我们所拥有的仅仅是月在中天划过圆弧的二十四个小时。现在温柔地包覆着自己的温泉是滚热的，腹间正含裹着的浓厚虎精更是热得发烫。待到初升起的太阳开始融化这皑皑白雪的时候，这般亲密的结合也就再次变成不可为之事了。  
可是只要不将这些理由说出口，恐怕弟弟一辈子都不会想到吧。  
所以猫儿只是重新偏过了头，略显忧郁地盯着那些漂浮在空中、几乎可以看得清图案的精巧六菱形，沉默无言地度过这个属于群山的无星冬夜。

END.


End file.
